Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are produced from reservoirs contained in earth formations. Boreholes drilled into the reservoirs are used to gain access to the hydrocarbons. Once a borehole is drilled, it is usually lined with a casing that is cemented in place. The hydrocarbons are then extracted from a reservoir and then flowed to the surface through the cased borehole. Fluid flowing through the borehole can include oil, gas, and water in various proportions. Various types of tools and instruments may be disposed in the boreholes in order to identify the different components of extracted fluid and their proportions in addition to their flow rates. Advancements in technology to improve these types of tools and instruments would be well received in the drilling industry.